The Transformers: Girls Night Out
by jasonstoneface
Summary: Carly, Jessie, Arcee and the female Autobots have a night on the town they won't soon forget.


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, okay?  
  
GIRLS NIGHT OUT  
  
(We see Springer and Hot Rod ride into Autobot City in their car modes. Once inside, they transform to robot mode. Springer smiles.)  
  
SPRINGER: Ah, home sweet home.  
  
HOT ROD: Man, I thought those peace talks were never going to end!  
  
(Blurr approaches them.)  
  
BLURR: (Really, really fast) Hey,Springer,HotRod,it'sgood toseeyouhome! Guesswhat,guesswhat,Prime,Arcee,andsomeoftheothersbroughtthelostFemaleAutobo tshome!  
  
HOT ROD: (Surprised) The lost Female Autobots? You mean, they're all back?  
  
VOICE: Not quite all of us.  
  
(Springer and Hot Rod turn and look in shock at who they're talking to.)  
  
HOT ROD and SPRINGER: (At the same time, surprised) Moonracer?  
  
(Moonracer smiles.)  
  
MOONRACER: In the flesh. Or, in this case, in the chrome.  
  
SPRINGER: What did you mean by, not quite all of us?  
  
(Moonracer's smile disappears.)  
  
MOONRACER: Oh, Elita-1 and Chromia decided to stay behind. It's a long story. You should talk to either Prime or Arcee about that.  
  
(Moonracer then looks around. She leans in to Springer and Hot Rod.)  
  
MOONRACER: (Whispering) Oh, and Springer, you didn't hear this from me, but I think Arcee loves Optimus Prime.  
  
SPRINGER: (In shock) What?  
  
(He clamps his mouth shut. He looks around and leans back in.)  
  
SPRINGER: (Whispering) Are you sure? Does Prime feel the same way?  
  
MOONRACER: (Whispering) Maybe, but knowing him, you can never tell. He's probably getting ready for a repowering cycle. He's been waiting for your report. Talk to him about it, but try not to cause a scene.  
  
SPRINGER: (Whispering) I understand. (Not whispering) Come on, Hot Rod, let's go.  
  
A/A  
  
(We see Carly and Jessie in another room. Jessie has her arms crossed.)  
  
JESSIE: (Stubbornly) I'm not going!  
  
CARLY: Come on, Jessie, it'll be good for you. You've spent so much time in your studies and getting acquainted with everyone, that you don't ever take the time to have fun. Besides, with all the lost Female Autobots found, this'll be a good way to help them get accustomed to Earth.  
  
(Carly places a hand on her shoulder and smiles.)  
  
CARLY: Plus, you're participation in this is not optional.  
  
JESSIE: So, there's no way I'm getting out of this, huh?  
  
CARLY: (Still smiling) I'm afraid not. Trust me, a night on the town is exactly what the doctor ordered.  
  
JESSIE: (Pointing her thumb to herself) Not this doctor!  
  
(Carly just stares at her. Jessie sighs.)  
  
JESSIE: Okay, I'll get ready.  
  
(She begins to walk away. We pan up and see Laserbeak spying on them. He then flies away unseen.)  
  
D/D  
  
(We see Laserbeak approaching Megatron, Soundwave, Justice, and various other Decepticons who are working.)  
  
SOUNDWAVE: Laserbeak, report!  
  
(Laserbeak transforms to tape mode. Soundwave's chest opens up and the tape inserts. Soundwave's chest closes and the playback begins.)  
  
CARLY: (Recorded voice) With all the lost Female Autobots found, this'll be a good way to help them get accustomed to Earth. A night on the town is just what the doctor ordered.  
  
(Megatron smiles.)  
  
MEGATRON: So, there's going to be a little "girls night out," eh? Well, the Decepticon femmes will make this a night they'll wish they could forget!  
  
(We move to another part of the screen to see Nightracer, Airrazor (a jet), Starjammer (a triple-changer), Short-Circuit (another jet), and Roughneck (a small tank) as Megatron laughs.)  
  
(Commercial)  
  
(We see Optimus Prime walking through the city. Springer and Hot Rod approach him. Prime sees them.)  
  
OPTIMUS PRIME: Springer, Hot Rod, how'd the peace conference go?  
  
HOT ROD: It went well, Prime. The people reached an agreement for another 20 Earth years' worth of peace.  
  
OPTIMUS: Excellent news.  
  
SPRINGER: Thank you, Prime.  
  
(Springer then looks around and leans in.)  
  
SPRINGER: Listen, Prime, we talked to Moonracer when we arrived. She said something about Arcee being in love with you. I was just wondering, do you love her?  
  
OPTIMUS: Well, yes. But not the way you think.  
  
(Springer looks at Optimus, confused. Arcee approaches.)  
  
ARCEE: Hey, Springer! Hey, Hot Rod! Glad to see you home! Listen, I'm off duty now, and Carly, Jessie, myself, and the rest of the Female Autobots are gonna have what the humans call a "girls night out." And, sorry, boys, but you aren't invited.  
  
(Arcee starts to walk away.)  
  
OPTIMUS: Just be careful.  
  
(Arcee looks over her shoulder and smiles.)  
  
ARCEE: I will . . . Father.  
  
(Arcee transforms to car mode and drives away. Springer and Hot Rod look at Optimus in shock.)  
  
SPRINGER and HOT ROD: (Simultaneously) Father?  
  
OPTIMUS: Surprise!  
  
(Prime starts laughing. Springer and Hot Rod look at each other dumbfounded.)  
  
A/A  
  
(For the next few minutes, we see Carly, Jessie, and the Female Autobots doing various activities. These activities include miniature golf, going to a dance club, and just cruising through town. Eventually, we see them all laughing as they roll down the road, Carly and Jessie riding in Arcee.)  
  
JESSIE: You know, Carly, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad to get out once in a while. I haven't had this much fun since I don't know when!  
  
FIRESTAR: I agree. I would have never dreamed that I'd actually enjoy making a fool of myself!  
  
(We now look into one of Copycat's mirrors. In it, we see approaching vehicles.)  
  
COPYCAT: Um, ladies, I hate to spoil the moment, but it looks like we've got Cons on our tail!  
  
(We now look at scanners inside Merrina's cockpit in her jet form.)  
  
MERRINA: You're right, Copycat! And they're all femmes, just like us!  
  
BELLE: They had better not mess up my paint job!  
  
FIRESTAR: (mumbling) Just like Sunstreaker.  
  
ARCEE: If they attack, try to hold them off! I'll need to get Carly and Jessie to safety!  
  
MOONRACER: We gotcha, Arcee!  
  
(Arcee takes off and the other female Autobots spin to a stop. The female Decepticons transform and begin attacking. The female Autobots transform and begin to fight back.)  
  
AIRRAZOR: How sweet! It's the losers and the has-beens!  
  
ARIEL: You picked the wrong party to crash tonight, Deceptiwhores!  
  
(Airrazor is shot down, but then Ariel is too.)  
  
NIGHTRACER: Payback is sweet.  
  
MOONRACER: You got good aim, Nightracer. But mine's better!  
  
(Nightracer's gun is then shot out of her hand. Nightracer and Moonracer then charge each other and begin to tussle. We then switch to Belle and Short-Circuit slugging it out. Belle is punched in the chest.)  
  
BELLE: Hey, you chipped my paint!  
  
(Belle attempts a punch, but Short-Circuit ducks and knocks out Belle.)  
  
SHORT-CIRCUIT: Your own vanity was your downfall.  
  
ROUGHNECK: Forget the scientific stuff, Short-Circuit! Just kick Auto- butt!  
  
(She barrels past Short-Circuit, causing her to shake her head.)  
  
SHORT-CIRCUIT: That attitude leads to too much recklessness!  
  
(Roughneck (tank mode) is firing away at Firestar in truck mode. Firestar dodges a few shots and transforms, leaping into the air. While in the air, she fires away at Roughneck, though the shots aren't fazing her. Short- Circuit blasts her out of the air, causing her to scream as she crashes to the ground. But then shots fire from the air, knocking down Short-Circuit and overturning Roughneck. Roughneck transforms to robot mode once she's completely overturned. We switch to see Merrina in the air in jet mode.)  
  
MERRINA: Rookies.  
  
(She screams as she's shot out of the air by Starjammer. Copycat notices this while she and a now recovered Ariel double-team Airrazor.)  
  
COPYCAT: Two can play at that game, Starjammer!  
  
(She then transforms into Starjammer and shoots the real Starjammer out of the air with her copy of Starjammer's gun. Starjammer transforms to robot mode and lands on her feet.)  
  
STARJAMMER: You'll pay for that!  
  
(She transforms into car mode and Copycat transforms to convertible mode. They then charge each other in a game of "Chicken." Neither one of them chickens out and they collide, overturning themselves. The female Decepticons help Starjammer to her feet. There is noticeable damage on all of them, but they are standing over the fallen female Autobots.)  
  
NIGHTRACER: Before we kill you, we'd just like to let you know that Megatron wanted us to make sure this was a night you wouldn't forget.  
  
ARCEE: (Voice) Well, you succeeded.  
  
(The Decepticon femmes turned to see Arcee racing towards them in vehicle mode. She transforms to robot mode and fires two guns. She fires so rapidly that she hits two of them, while the rest of them are barely able to dive aside.)  
  
NIGHTRACER: Retreat!  
  
(The female Decepticons transform and escape. Arcee holsters her guns just before they are out of sight.)  
  
ARCEE: Is everybody alright?  
  
ARIEL: Operational.  
  
MOONRACER: Same here. We just need to get back to base for repairs. None of us are too seriously damaged.  
  
FIRESTAR: I guess I underestimated those new female Decepticons. I won't make that mistake again.  
  
BELLE: (Begging) Can we please go home? I don't want to go around looking like this!  
  
OTHER FEMALES: (Together, annoyed) BELLE!  
  
MERRINA: As if one Sunstreaker wasn't bad enough.  
  
(The other female Autobots shake their heads as Merrina and Belle argue.)  
  
COPYCAT: Let's just get Carly and Jessie and go home.  
  
ARCEE: Agreed.  
  
(The female Autobots transform and roll off, Belle and Merrina the last two. They continue to argue even as they roll.)  
  
Author's Note: That's it, I'm never writing another screenplay! From now on, all my Transformers stories will be in regular format, even though they will be connected to these scripts (unless otherwise stated). 


End file.
